


【宋飞】雪晴云淡日光寒 05

by VanessaVesper



Category: band - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 宋飞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVesper/pseuds/VanessaVesper
Relationships: 白飞飞/宋离





	【宋飞】雪晴云淡日光寒 05

05.渐渐西风淡淡烟  
宋离第二天早上清醒之后，好半天都没有转过头去面对白飞飞的勇气，他僵硬的躺在那，一开始能想起来的只是头天晚上最后的一个画面，就是他翻身压倒了白飞飞，扯开了她身上的喜服，后来，随着意识渐渐清醒，昨晚上的情形渐渐逐一显现出来，她在他身下被他欺凌的样子，哭泣着求饶的样子，疼的面目苍白的样子，历历在目，这般躺着不动，昨晚上白飞飞哀切的声音还回荡在耳边，他身上也就越来越僵硬，渐渐的冷汗湿了身上衣服，他全部的念头就是，再也没有以后了，再也不可能有以后了，他这辈子梦寐以求的洞房花烛夜，就这样毁在了他自己手中，白飞飞那样的人，固然可能为了救他的性命一时一刻忍耐了这样的事，可是，只怕是无论以后他如何尽力弥补，也不可能抚平她心头的伤痕，她那样宁为玉碎不为瓦全的性格，没有当场就了断她自己，也是万分的不容易，他想着，也许只能就在这里了断自己向她以死谢罪，可是他又悲哀的想着，他还不能死，他死了，只怕正好给了快活王诛杀白飞飞的借口和理由，那样他才真是死了都不能瞑目，他压着心头千万种情绪，把昨天晚上的事从头到尾回想了一遍，越想越是恼恨屈辱，越想越是心凉如水，白飞飞说的清楚明白，她纵然已经发现了，却也只能忍耐下去，只因形势比人强，她就是再如何的刚强，也还是改变不了什么，宋离悲哀的想着，他本来是想尽己所能保护她的，如今却成了对方套在她脖子上的绳索，随时都可以收紧，

这般思虑之中，身旁的白飞飞忽然溢出一声微弱的苦楚呻吟，宋离骤然一惊转头看去，随即红了眼眶，她身上惨不忍睹，这般凄楚的声音，却是她还在昏睡之中要翻身，牵动了身上的痛处，宋离侧过身子，颤抖的手伸过去，小心翼翼帮她翻了个身，如此这般白飞飞都没有醒来，她身上是赤裸的，没有穿任何衣服，所见之处全部都是暴烈欢爱之后留下的痕迹，越往下越不能看，尤其是那干涸在锦被上的血迹，更是让宋离心里凌迟一般的痛苦，昨晚上是她的头次承欢，人生最美好的夜晚就这样毁了，留下的只是恐怖惨淡的记忆，还有一身抹不去的耻辱伤痕，宋离真真恨不得就这样死在她面前才好，甚至于，他觉得就算自己马上死去，也还是对不起白飞飞，他心里有野兽在咆哮，在嘶吼，以至于扭曲了面孔而不自知，

这般惨淡之中，许是身上实在太难受，白飞飞呻吟着醒了过来，宋离连忙闭上眼睛屏住呼吸，想让她以为自己还睡着，白飞飞醒来之后重重喘息了几声，而后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，宋离略微睁眼看去，瞧见她背对着他正在努力起床却起不来身，那番身上不适动作艰难的样子，着实让人心酸悲凉，宋离实在不忍心，连忙起身去帮忙，却又不敢触碰到她，唯恐再让她难受，白飞飞身上先是一僵，随即闭上眼睛躺平不动，宋离一边麻利起床更衣，一边低声说，我叫人送热水进来伺候你沐浴净身，

白飞飞挣扎了一下，似乎是要起身，宋离连忙回身去扶，白飞飞艰难开口说道，别让人进来伺候，家丑不可外扬，别丢了你身为气使的脸面，

宋离眼中一红，低低应了一声，吩咐人送了热水和浴桶进来，随后就让人退出去关上了门，白飞飞要挣扎着自己起身下床，实在无力，宋离战战兢兢把她从床上抱起来放进水中，想走开，又怕她没有力气发生意外，不走开，又怕她心中恼火愤怒，手足无措，不知道该如何是好，只得略微退开一些背对着她站在着，

白飞飞泡在水中，垂眸看着水面发呆，那些下人很是有心，送进来的是个非常宽敞的浴桶，一看就是有人事先吩咐好的，她不由得露出一丝苍凉的笑容，是了，色使那样的人，总是周到的很，必定一早就想到届时会用得上这个，故而一早就备下了的，如果宋离今日早上没有吩咐这件事，可见就是昨晚上没成功，想到这，她低声对身后的宋离说话，宋大哥，事已至此，我有几句话想说，你走过来些吧，这些话，我不想给别人听了去，

宋离应声转身上前几步站在她背后，白飞飞微微侧头，让他能够看到自己的一些面容，而后低声说，这浴桶大的很，我一个人用，实在暴殄天物，不如你也进来一起吧，

宋离陡然一惊，以为她说的是讽刺话，才要解释，看见白飞飞一脸平静淡然，不像是反话，不由得朝那浴桶看去，他是个聪明人，经过了昨晚上的那些，又听了白飞飞方才这一句，再看看这浴桶的大小规模，不由得心头一震，怒从心头起，气的身上都开始颤抖，白飞飞微微抬手，水面泛起些波澜，她的身子往下滑了滑，眼见着是有些撑不住，宋离手疾眼快一把捞住了她滑腻的身子，触到了她的肌肤，不由得手上一抖，脸上顿时红了起来，那番入手的滑腻滋味，很是让人心中荡漾起伏，

他瞧着白飞飞的样子实在疲倦无力，这才斗胆就这般穿着衣服入了水，白飞飞微微低着头不去看他，到底脸上飞起些红晕，她身上确实无力，眼看着支撑不住，宋离低声说了一声得罪了，这才在水中轻柔将她转了个身，让她依靠在自己怀中，从身后虚虚环着她的身子支撑着她，白飞飞急促喘息了几声，才低声开始说话，她乏力的很，几句话说的断断续续，好在条理清晰，宋离还是都听明白了，白飞飞的意思简单明确，人家既然敢这么做，自然也就不怕宋离和她白飞飞秋后算账，如此，也就一目了然是何人所为，眼下就是这般心强命不随的形势，声讨也无用，还会让这件事传的沸沸扬扬世人皆知，到头来丢脸的还是她和宋离夫妻两个，于其这样，莫不如先忍下这一时之气不要声张，君子报仇十年不晚，有账不怕算，时机到了的时候再一并算清，

宋离明白的很，白飞飞肯如此隐忍，不过是为了他的性命，能够下的如此虎狼之药，还能够如此得心应手的，快活城里除了色使山佐天音没有第二个人选，那么剩下的也就不需多言，白飞飞的意思他明白，就算是追究起来，恐怕也还是会不了了之，到最后不过是让白飞飞成为别人口中的故事和笑话，也让他这个气使在快活城里抬不起头来，他自己如何倒是无所谓，可是授人以柄伤害白飞飞却不能，他于是低声答应了白飞飞，会把这件事忍耐下去不声张，

白飞飞动了动身子，宋离以为她是要起身出水，连忙说扶她出去，却不想白飞飞只是垂着头不吭声，宋离以为她已经不适的昏了过去，连忙抬起她的脸来看，这一眼看去不由得吃了一惊，她垂着眼帘，脸上泛红，正是一番娇羞无比怯生生模样，咬着嘴唇，欲言又止，好像有什么话根本说不出口似的，给宋离这般看着，也只是低不可闻的说了几个字出来，不舒服，要清理一下，

宋离耳尖，也是两个人这般近，他立刻追问了一句，哪里不适，可要我帮你处理敷药，

白飞飞的脸越发红了，额头上还渗出了些汗珠，好像整个人都要烧起来似的，身体僵硬的不得了，宋离越发担心，才要追问，瞧见她一直垂着头无措看着水面，手臂僵硬的不知道该如何是好，才终于反应过来她的话是什么意思，不由得头皮一紧脸上也顿时红了起来，

宽大舒适的浴桶之中，白飞飞微微仰头无力依靠在宋离怀中，身子颤抖紧绷，咬住了嘴唇，时不时溢出一声微弱颤抖呻吟，温暖宜人的热水之中，宋离一手揽在她腰间撑着她的身子，另一只提惯了长刀的手，如今却在白飞飞私密的花丛里徐徐轻柔动作着，纵然如此，她仍旧出了一身的汗，身子也就越发无力，眼瞧着她几乎要将那红润柔软的唇咬出血来，宋离忍不住低声哄着她松口，她无处着力发泄，转头间又擦过了他的脖子，惹得他心头震颤不已，水面之下，白飞飞下意识合拢双腿夹住了宋离的手，宋离控制着自己，柔声劝说她放松身体，白飞飞窘迫的几乎要哭出来，宋离把心一横，破罐子破摔的想着莫不如就让她恨极了他吧，于是转头轻柔贴在她唇上，他本意只是想让她咬他才好，没想到白飞飞颤抖着手臂勾住了他的脖子，似是情难自已一般吻住了他，虽然觉得有些不对，宋离还是无法抵抗这样的白飞飞，两个人很快吻的痴缠，白飞飞很是情动，身上也起了反应，宋离越发觉得不对，这不像是一贯冷静自持的白飞飞，反而像是有些失控不能自主的白飞飞，他要回避，白飞飞执意不许，越发搂紧了他，美人恩深，如何能够退缩不前，体谅她昨晚上的辛苦难受，宋离的手温柔抚慰着她，就这样，在这温暖热水之中，好一会之后，白飞飞终于颤抖战栗着软绵了下去，她依靠在宋离怀中，半闭着眼，娇喘不止，

出水之后，宋离先换好了自己身上的衣衫，又去为白飞飞拿要换的衣服，才发现给新妇的衣服之上赫然放着眼下用得着的药膏，他恼怒的身子打颤，好半天才平静下来拿着药膏回来床边，白飞飞躺在被子里闭着眼，呼吸还有些急促，宋离低声说道，飞飞，事急从权，得罪了，来日方长，你尽管来算就是，宋离绝无怨言，

白飞飞没动作也没吭声，宋离于是硬着头皮将被子掀开一些，从罐子里挖了些药膏去为她上药，那处的红肿不适近在眼前，宋离越发心疼起来，生怕再弄痛了她，好不容易都处理完，宋离背上的衣服又都湿了，他放下药膏，一件件为白飞飞穿好了衣衫，到了这样的时候，白飞飞才低着头很平静的说了一个让宋离瞬间呆立石化的消息，

白飞飞冷淡低沉的声音说着，方才那水里放了东西，却不是针对你，而是对我，色使不愧是色使，名副其实，就这般神不知鬼不觉的对我用了药，不会致命，也不是毒，只是会让我一个月之内都身不由己，作为你这位气使的好兄弟，色使还真是体贴到了骨子里去，唯恐你我之间不能琴瑟和鸣夫妻情深，

宋离的手僵硬在那，还保持着为白飞飞整理衣衫的姿势，五雷轰顶一般，动弹不得，过了一会，白飞飞微微侧头看向窗外，无声叹了口气，低声说，宋大哥，我不怪你，这就是我的命，怨不得别人，只能说我技不如人，才会这般中了人家的算计，

宋离脑中一片空白，觉得应该说点什么，却一个字都说不出来，只能这般呆立着，白飞飞又发了会呆才说，不如今天你就不要再去快活城了，人家如此这般煞费苦心，怎么好就这样辜负了人家的一片心，既然做了夫妻，那就该拿出个夫妻的样子来给人家看才是，你说呢，宋大哥，

宋离哑口无言，羞愤欲死，在白飞飞仰起头来的注视之下，他艰难俯身单膝跪在她面前，握住了她的手，诚心诚意发誓，飞飞，有生之年，我若是对你有一丝一毫的辜负，就让我生不如此，五雷轰顶，

白飞飞看着他温柔一笑，宋大哥，你我之间，不用发誓，我知道你是个好人，不会欺负我，也不会看我伤心难过，你只是和我一样，身不由己，都是别人手里的棋子，

她的声音低微下去，垂了头，晶莹的泪滴落在衣衫上，宋离缓缓起身，想了想，还是没忍住，轻轻将她圈在怀里，她的脸正好贴在他腰腹之间，无声的泪打湿了他的衣衫，亦揉碎了他的心，等她这样无声惨烈的哭过了一场之后，宋离亲手为她擦干眼泪，将她抱了出去，吩咐了如意环翠进去收拾，又低声嘱咐她们两个，不要假手他人，也不要声张走漏风声，

如意环翠对视一眼，虽然有些不解，还是点头称是，到了房中，纵然宋离白飞飞两个人都已经沐浴净身过，可是房间之中还是弥漫充斥着浓郁的纵欲气息，如意和环翠不由得都皱了眉头，再看见床上的痕迹，更是吃惊的睁大了眼睛，如意冷眼看去，仔细瞧了一遍之后与环翠低语，看来人家得手了，

环翠忧心忡忡点了点头，红了眼眶瞧着如意，如意眼中也泛起泪光，无声与环翠说，别难过，放心吧，看方才的情形，宫主在宋气使那应该也得手了，

两个姑娘含着眼泪麻利收拾整理，没多大功夫就把所有都整理的妥妥当当，好像什么都没有发生过，这一整天宋离都陪在白飞飞身边，她还是那么沉默寡言，宋离也就只是无声陪伴着她，白飞飞的样子看起来很是慵懒不适，几乎一整天都在昏睡之中，

入夜沐浴更衣的时候，如意忍不住寻个机会低声问白飞飞，身子可还受得住，

白飞飞闭着眼睛低声回答，色使有心，下的是好药，给的也是好药，如何会让我这身子受不住，

如意这才松了口气，瞧着无人注意，将那一早备好的东西融化在水中送到白飞飞唇边，她看也不看一口吞下，好像不过就是沐浴之间喝了几口水润喉，而后从容净身出浴更衣，安歇去了，

宋离进来的时候，幔帐已经放下，看样子白飞飞似乎已经睡着，他轻手轻脚走过去，撩开幔帐，要就这般和衣睡在被子外头，人才刚躺下，就被内侧的白飞飞翻身过来抱住了手臂，她柔情似水的看着他，轻声低语，宋大哥，

宋离侧头看着她，今日白飞飞说色使给她下了药，药力会持续一个月，他还有些半信半疑，想着总不会有这样的东西存在，可是，看着这般的白飞飞，他终于不得不信了色使的本事，也终于明白了快活王为何那般倚重天音，白飞飞媚眼如丝呵气如兰，主动依偎在他怀中仰头看着他，喃喃的唤着他，宋大哥，你不喜欢飞飞了么，

宋离心痛如刀绞，面上却还温柔笑着，下巴贴住了她的额头，柔声回答，喜欢，如何会不喜欢，

白飞飞扬起些头，细碎吻着他颜面，直到宋离微微低头寻到她的唇，颤抖着覆了上去，她诱惑着他，怂恿着他，鼓励着他，在他怀中热情的渴望着，央求着，索要着，面对这样的白飞飞，宋离毫无招架之力，幔帐之后很快响起男子与女子混杂的声音，重浊的喘息，妩媚的呻吟，如胶似漆，仿佛这才是大喜的洞房之夜，这一夜，宋离自始至终都是清醒的，白飞飞则是迷离而风情的，她是自愿的，却又不是全然自愿的，即便如此，这样子的白飞飞，这样只为他一人风情娇艳的白飞飞，还是迷惑了宋离的心神，他想着这样的日子要足足持续一个月之久，就说不清心里到底是个什么滋味，似乎是既盼望着结束的那一天早早到来，又盼望着那样的一天永远不要到来，

身为气使，宋离在快活城里还是有些手段和本事的，不过是三天之后，就已经被他把这件事从头到尾查了个清楚明白，动手下药的确是天音，不过嘛，这个万中无一的好主意，却是朱七七这位大小姐的苦心谋划，他暗自记下了这笔账，既然答应了白飞飞，宋离就不会把这件事泄露出去，可是，他很快就得了消息，晓得沈浪应该已经从熊猫那个大嘴巴那知道了这件事的经过，为此宋离几乎与熊猫割袍断义，熊猫惊慌的一个劲对天发誓，这件事事前我是真不知道，我要是知道，就是把朱七七捆起来关小黑屋也不会让阿音这么干，别人不知道，我还不知道你对白飞飞的心么，

宋离于是让熊猫郑重发誓，绝不把这件事说与任何人，一丝一毫也不行，沈浪也不行，

熊猫拍着胸脯发了好几遍誓，宋离这才作罢，他知道，熊猫越是守口如瓶一字不说，沈浪那样的，就越是会寻根究底深信不疑，

果然，这之后沈浪着实消失了一阵子，据说是又做起了从前赏金猎人的买卖，大约是在三四天之后，天音出城办事一去无回，被找到的时候已经断了气，快活城追查之下发现，是天音家里头的人干的，蓄谋已久，终于得手，

消息传回来，宋离正在别院里练功，面上很是沉痛，无人之后却素淡了脸色，想不到沈浪的动作倒是快，却也省了他自己动手，天音敢对白飞飞出手，就要想到如何承担后果，只是不知道，天音身后，主上会如何行动，要和沈庄主为此撕破脸皮么，


End file.
